


two souls burn bright

by auburnrose



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: brain went brr and this happened, yeah idk this is just a lil drabble i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnrose/pseuds/auburnrose
Summary: spark and dream and jordan would be a vibe i think
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	two souls burn bright

The way his brain moves faster than his mouth can choke out the words, words spilling not quite coherently as he moves forward with an idea then backtracks to correct himself with the more optimal solution. Eyes darting back and forth analyzing maps no one else can see – battles, strategies, wins and losses playing out all at once. He can almost see the kid grabbing the best tactics from each scenario dancing through his mind, cherry picking victories wherever they appear.

He’s a maelstrom, chaotic and terrifying in his unpredictability. _Good enough_ is never enough, he refuses to settle for less than perfect. The kids got spirit; Spark admits. War hasn’t managed to stamp that out of him yet. And he knows the feeling all to well. When the world is against you, throwing every kick and punch at you even when you’re down, you can’t stay down. If you stay down, they win and _you can’t let them win._ Dream has a cause that he believes in, a side that he’s so true that the mere _thought_ of giving up is an impossibility. Spark had a cause once too.

The kid is smart. It’s scary.

The captain, on the other hand, steps back, physically removing himself from the planning at hand. He stands shorter than most of the other fighters, but his stance implies that anyone would be a fool to try something. His feet are planted shoulder width apart, hand casually wrapped around his bow. His eyelids are half close and he leans against the wall, feigning relaxation. It’s a carefully crafted visage but the sheer intensity of captain’s aura eliminates any suggestion that this man is not a threat. The admiral knows that the captain is on high alert, knows that the second an enemy appears, the unfortunate soul will find an arrow between their eyes and Jordan will have that same damn look of indifference as he reaches behind him to restring another arrow. The captain is an experienced warrior through and through, and his very presence doesn’t let anyone forget the fact.

Dream’s eyes dance like forest fire as he gestures animatedly, burning bright and unrestrained. The captains are different. There’s a curious glint in their dark brown depths, one that borders on cold and unforgiving. He keeps a face of indifference, sharp and calculating. Where Dream is outgoing and expressive the captain is quiet, stoic in his musings. His eyebrow twitches up from time to time as the kid continues outlining his plans, eyebrows furrowing when analyzing a new tactic, offering a sharp nod of his chin when he finds something particularly agreeable. Dream’s got the spirit of an elite and experienced soldier, steadfast in his plans and sure of his skills, passionate for his cause. The captain’s vigor is more reserved, but the fire still burns bright in his eyes, controlled. This is a man who has seen more battles than anyone in the room. This is a man who has experienced war and loss to an extent that rivals only the admiral’s experiences. The captain knows intimately what war is like, but he’s resolved himself to this fight. He’s their invaluable pillar of strength.

Jordan looks up suddenly from the plans littering the tables and makes eye contact with Spark from across the room. The corner of his mouth twists up in a half smile and he raises an eyebrow as he glances at Dream, who still has the rest of the room enraptured. Spark feels his own smile creep onto his face and gives a small nod in return. _This one will do well_.


End file.
